


Hope Not

by Samiris



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, I will update the tags as I publish, Michael is adorable and dangerous, Michael is super protective, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Zombies, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samiris/pseuds/Samiris
Summary: You're a lonely survivor in a zombie apocalypse, until you reach a small town and find a cruel society ruled mainly by killers wearing scary masks... It was the end of the world, you hope not.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Comments: 23
Kudos: 83





	1. The Peaches

Birdsong was welcome as you walked the dirt road, the last song you heard was a distant memory, just like the normal days of your life.

  
When the apocalypse broke out you were on vacation, it was a cottage with a pool and your friends were with you, on social networks came bizarre news about people dying and coming back to life, zombies popped up everywhere. The government ordered people to stay home, but as soon as the food was over, you split into two groups and went out into town, only to find that the world was a real chaos.

  
The cities were completely infested, the dead walked in hordes, looking for fresh meat.

  
It started two years ago, now you were alone, maybe it's an unfortunate joke of fate, because you always complained about not having time for yourself.

  
"My life is a torture" you laughed bitterly, playing with your knife like you were cutting the air.

  
With you was an ax strapped to your waist, a backpack with some clothes, some food, a map and a bottle of water. It's important not to carry too many things in case you need to run, which it always was.

The zombies were not very fast, but in large numbers became a problem, as were teenagers, but cannibals.

  
You stopped under the shade of a tree that unfortunately had no fruit, it was autumn and, if you had not stopped counting the days long ago, you would have known it was Halloween.

  
You used to travel through small towns that were less likely to be completely devastated.

  
The next stop was Haddonfield, Illinois.

  
You took the map and opened it, luckily you were on the right track, almost there, surviving on foot was tiring, but things like gasoline were like gold in this new world, you wanted to have at least one bike, maybe you find one somewhere...

  
The sound of footsteps and grunts alerted you, you folded and saved the map looking around, there was a zombie about thirty feet away, it was coming towards you with its arms bound by a straitjacket, it seemed to have once been a man, part of the flesh of his jaw ripped out and rotten teeth biting the air as if he could taste your flesh.

  
You felt a chill before you pick up your ax and put your knife away, you never risk getting close enough to these things. The monster approached, bending forward to bite you, you dodged gracefully from years of practice and, holding the ax with both hands, hit the back of the zombie's neck hard. He fell without further movement.

  
"Alright" you continued on your way, swinging the ax to drain most of the dead man's fluids, pointing forward you exclaimed: "Wait for me, Haddonfield!"

You should be used to it by now, but the deserted look of the city discouraged you a little, months without human company left you a little needy, you missed your friends and family. One day you thought about looking for a pet, but your nomadic life and responsibility for another life made you give up.

  
You found a completely looted convenience store and in the two houses you searched the cabinets were empty, they took everything that was useful. You took a deep breath, your eyes filled with water, despair left you about to cry, but you heard a sound.

  
It was a car.

  
Within seconds you left the kitchen, wanted to find another living being like yourself, but in the living room you heard the car stop and you did the same. With small steps toward the window, you tried to hide as much as possible while watching.

  
Four people got out of the car, it was a pretty intimidating group, you were startled by the fact that they all wore masks and two of them looked like women.

  
As much as you wanted to meet humans like you, your instinct begged you to run, but you were frozen in place, peering out the window. So until one of the women looks straight at you, you immediately let go of the curtain, turning away from the window and turning, heading toward the back exit. You didn't run so as not to make a noise and get attention, but the plan was simple: get as far away from strangers as possible and find a safe place to spend the night.

  
The door was unlocked, you slowly opened it looking for something suspicious, there was nothing, so you left.

  
You have always been a person who screams in fright, but with the whole survival thing, the scream was deadly and you learned to avoid it. So when someone grabbed your hair tightly, pulling your head back and putting a knife to your throat, you barely let out a breath.

  
"Well, well, well... Did I find a lost bunny?" a woman whispered in your ear, but all you heard was the beating of your heart.

  
Two of the four masked people appeared in you front, perhaps one of them was in the car or was indoors.

  
There was nowhere to run.

  
"I don't want problems!" you announced, raising your arms in peace, showing that you were unarmed.

  
"Oh, no?" The woman with the knife around her neck prickled the blade into her skin, the burning making her eyes watering. "I want to."

  
The last thing you wanted was for them to be _that_ kind of people. Murder was common now that the state was gone, there was no one else to judge and condemn.

  
Or to save.

  
_I think that's what my instinct was trying to warn me._

  
"Are you going to cry, little girl?" said a man in a mask with a red smile and... was that blood? "Let's see what you have here."

  
He tugged on your pack, the sway of your body deepening the blade and you felt your blood run hot down your neck.

  
You winced.

  
Adrenaline shot through your veins, and as he rummaged through your modest backpack, you were looking for a way to escape. Fuck your backpack and items, you discovered long ago that nothing matters when your life is threatened.

  
"She has nothing, she's just stupid." The man laughed taking your cereal bars and stuffing them in his pockets, then tossing the rest of your things on the floor. "Finish her."

  
Despair.

  
That's when something clicked in your mind.

  
"RUN!" you shouted as loud as possible, closing your eyes tightly and hoping they would believe it. "DON'T COME FOR ME!"

  
"Is anyone else with you?" asked the other woman, pointing a machete at your chest, she had a few strands of pink hair coming out of the hood of her coat and a strange mask covered in seams.

  
You let a tear drop when you looked at the floor, an act.

  
"I... yes." You have stopped trying to control your tremors. "Please don't kill me!"

  
"Are many?" the man asked.

  
You just wished you could hit him when he stepped on your things on the floor, like it was nothing, like it wasn't all you had.

  
"T-two" you stammered out of both lies and fear.

  
"Come on." He nodded to the pink-haired girl to follow him and stopped at the door you came out of. "Take care of her"

  
Have you watched enough movies to know what that means.

  
You waited for them to come in and close the door.  
"Poor thing, just in the wrong place at the wrong time, if you had known better you would have run by the time you saw us."

  
"W-who are you?"

  
"The Legion"

  
You really didn't look strong or resilient or even anything but a girl in ragged clothes fighting to survive. You knew she was about to cut your throat, but her mistake was to let your hands free, a little knife wouldn't scare you. One of your hands slid under her forearm, pushing the knife away as you elbowed her in the ribs with the other arm and butted her mask.

  
You ran as soon as her grip tightened, hearing her swear at you.

  
You didn't know if they would come looking for you or if they simply decided you weren't worth it, that zombies would kill you for them.

  
_Well, if the zombies don't, the cold, hunger and dehydration will do._

  
It was already dusk, you were hungry, thirsty and sleepy. You didn't want to risk it, and when you saw a white house a little more decaying than the others, you thought no one would look for you there.

  
You picked up a piece of wood that was on the floor to defend yourself if a zombie appeared.

  
The house was completely closed out with wooden boards, except the back door which was locked, but you had no strength to break.

  
Luckily you managed to open a window with a little effort. You looked into the house and, seeing no suspicious movement, entered.

  
Still not feeling safe, you hit the wood on a table, hoping that if you had a zombie, it would come to you. There was nothing, not a small grunt, and you relaxed a little, closing the window.

  
Taking a deep breath, the house still smelled of mold and dust that stung your nose, nothing unusual since it was so closed before you entered.

  
In the kitchen, you reached out to open the top cabinets, only to gasp in surprise to find them full of food. Several cans of canned food piled up that made his mouth salivate.

  
That's when the perception hit you, someone lived in this place, you approached the sink just to be sure and there was no dust there. You were totally shaking now, what if the residents were that scary group? You had to get out of there, they tried to kill you, for God's sake! And now that they know you have deceived them, they may not be so merciful. Your mind betrayed you with an image of you being tortured and a chill ran up your spine.

  
You took a deep breath, trying to ward off those horrible thoughts.

  
_If that group "The Legion" really lives here, why haven't they come back yet? It's already dark... Unless they're still looking for me._

  
"No, it wouldn't be worth it." you muttered.  
Anyway, the person who lives in this house would not want an intruder.

  
Maybe you would just grab some food, water, and a knife before you left, but the thought of going out in the dark terrified you.

  
You turned on the tap watching clean water come down, feeling a different relief from escaping the clutches of an undead almost thrilled you. You drank from there and cheered up, washing your face and hands. You didn't find a place to dry, but it didn't matter much, you've been bloodstained for days.

  
You opened one of the drawers and pulled out a can opener. That's it, you would enjoy it as much as possible, had been without food since the beginning of the day.

  
The can of peaches caught your attention, because you thought the can of chocolate pudding would give you diarrhea, dying like that would be very humiliating.

  
You took a fork too and sat at the table. The sweet taste of peaches made you think for a moment that it was a dream, so long ago you had not eaten anything so good.

  
After some moments filling yourself with fruit and also the broth, which you started drinking like water, you heard a soft sound of a door opening and closing.

  
Your heart sped up dramatically.

  
You put the can on the table trying not to make a noise and got up, the chair made a small noise that made your body stiffen.

  
_Very clever, how about digging my own grave?_

  
You walked down the hall, ready to apologize for trespassing and stealing, praying it wasn't The Legion.

  
Was not.

  
But you weren't sure if that was any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! What did you think about this chapter? I hope that you enjoyed!  
> English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are errors, thanks for reading.


	2. The Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You broke into someone's house and that person just arrived. In a crazy city, you really didn't think you would meet someone normal, right?

There was a huge man dressed in blue overalls and a white mask staring at you without emotion, if that wasn't scary enough, he hasn't moved since you laid your eyes on him and you stared at each other for several seconds.

  
"Hello" you tried to communicate. "You live here?"

  
You were a little surprised that a man of that size took such silent steps and you didn't realize he had a knife until he raised it menacingly and launched himself at you.

  
And that's it, you were fucked.

  
Your reaction was to run in the opposite direction, which led you to the stairs. An unwise decision, but there was no time to back down now. Looking back, you saw that he did not run, but walked in calm steps.

  
He knew you had nowhere to run.

  
_This city is full of crazy people!_

  
When you arrived on the second floor, your first thought was to hide in the last room, because first he would have to search every other room to find you.

  
You entered the last hallway door, closing and moving into the middle of the room, your eyes searching for any way out or weapon. You regretted not thinking of getting a knife from the kitchen, but your full stomach made you a little stupid.

  
The room in question would be ordinary, having a bed, wardrobe and desk, if it wasn't full of hand-made masks, some really beautiful and colorful, some horribly scary, tied to ropes like a carnival.

  
Ok, an artist lived there. 

  
But there were no weapons.

  
It was amazing how adrenaline made your thoughts race, had you seen enough horror movies to know that getting into the closet was stupid (getting into a small place where you could easily be cornered? No, thanks). After opening and closing the closet door to make some noise, you went under the bed. As soon as he opened the closet, you would go out and run.

  
You waited, he was probably checking the other rooms, but he must have listened. Not a minute later, the man opened the bedroom door and entered with slow steps, you could only see his big shoes (seemed to be able to break your skull easily) and the corridor behind him, shortly to your freedom.

  
You smiled as he turned and walked toward the closet, a little glad your plan was working… if it wasn't for your biggest enemy.

  
The dust.

  
What happened was too fast and you couldn't avoid it.

You sneezed hard.

The man stopped where he was and turned toward you.

  
You would die because of your sensitive nose.  
Or not.

  
Your heart seemed to jump in your chest as you crawled out, hope fueling your desire to stay alive. You came out of your hiding place, ready to escape, but he went in front of the door. Apparently he was fast when he wanted to.

  
"Look, I'm sorry for breaking into your house, I was hungry and nowhere to stay." you tried to talk again, wishing he wouldn't try to kill you this time. "Please! I'm leaving and never coming back."

  
His breath was heavy behind that stoic mask, when he stepped forward, you took a step back and went slowly until you hit your back against the desk.

  
One of his eyes was blue-gray and the other was whitish.

_Blind in one eye?_

A chill ran down your body, you felt like you were drowning in ice water, so you looked away at a bunch of masks on the walls.

  
One of them had a... unicorn drawn? It was there, very colorful, lovely. You would laugh if it wasn't a tense situation.

  
"Did you make these masks? They are beautiful." You tried again, it was your last chance, your voice came out calm and seemed very loud in the silence of the room. You weren't lying, but why not get on his good side?

  
He was about to stab you, but you really didn't notice.

  
_Is that a kitten mask?_

  
You didn't hear an answer, so you looked at him, surprisingly, he answered with a nod.

  
_Maybe he can't talk... I mean, a normal person would say something, right?_

  
You showed a shy smile, even though you were scared to death inside.

  
_And why this mask?_

  
"Really? I love it, you have so much talent!" You looked back at the masks.

  
"I feel like Halloween! It's my favorite holiday."

  
_Oh my God, am I not going to stop chattering?_

  
From peripheral vision, you saw the man lift something bright. You closed your eyes, prepared to be stabbed, to feel your life leaving your body and leaving this hell on Earth. But death didn't come, you just heard the sound of the man's heavy breathing, so your eyes opened.

  
He had lowered the knife, was staring at you from behind the mask with his head slightly tilted to the side. If you weren't about to be stabbed moments ago, you would think he looks like a ~~cute~~ puppy.

  
_Did he stop for something I said?_

  
"So... sorry... for breaking into your house..." You tried one more time.

  
_The world is really crazy, maybe he just thought I was a threat._

  
You didn't believe your thoughts, you wanted to laugh, a little girl like you (who ate just enough to live) and who had no weapons... a threat to a big guy like him?

  
_If he wanted, he could break my bones with his hands,_ you trembled at the thought.

  
He pulled back a little, his head back to its normal position, no longer like a ~~lovely~~ puppy. So you decided it was time to leave.

  
_Maybe finding another house at night doesn't seem so scary right now._

  
"I'm leaving, all right? Sorry for... everything" you warned, but he was still in his way.

  
You took small steps around him, toward the door, not wanting to get too close to the masked (and mute?) man in the room, he followed you with his gaze, his white face following your movements. Not even halfway he stepped forward, his long legs closing the path between you two.

  
Moving to look at his face, your neck stretched, opening the cut made earlier that day, not deep, but it hurt badly. It is really horrible when adrenaline goes down enough to feel pain.

  
"Fuck!" You lowered your head, about to bring a hand to feel the damage.

  
The hand was gentle holding your chin without causing any pain or discomfort. It was delicate, even.

  
But it wasn't your hand.

  
He seemed to be assessing the damage, you didn't know if it was too bad, you haven't seen a mirror in a while, and when you did, you didn't want to stare.

  
When he let you go you missed the only gentle ~~living human~~ touch you had in months. You were a little confused, he clearly didn't want you to leave and didn't seem to want to stab you anymore, yet he was an unknown man who moments ago would have killed you.

  
_Do I run now or stay and see what happens?_

  
You were so lost in thought that you didn't realize that he left the room and came back with a first aid bag until he was in front of you. He pointed to the bed and you sat down, it was soft, much softer than the ground covered by a sheet or bark (did you know that zombies don't climb trees?).

  
He set the bag on the bed beside you and knelt on the floor, the only way to really be at your height.  
After opening the bag, he looked at you as if to ask: what happened?

  
And you told.

  
"A strange group chased me outside" you started, he turned his gaze to the items in the bag, but you assumed he was listening to you. "They wore masks too, stole my things and they almost killed me! But I ran away, so I came here, I didn't know anyone lived here... Of course, I knew when I saw the food, but I was so hungry, ouch!"

  
You felt a sharp pain as the cotton with antiseptic came in contact with your skin.

  
"Is that a way to shut me up?" You didn't expect an answer, but he shrugged and it was enough. "Very subtle", you were sarcastic.

  
The man just kept cleaning, you raised your chin so he could work. He changed the cotton a few times, you didn't even know how much blood and dirt he took, your eyes stared at the ceiling all the time. It was a bit yellowish white, like the bedroom wall if it wasn't full of masks, but it was clean. The house looked really bad on the outside, but it was clean and comfortable on the inside. Less under the bed, of course.

  
"It's a good roof," you went into a daydream, "I haven't been under one in a while."

  
You felt the burning of a new medicine being applied to the wound, followed by some gauze stuck with tape. He had good hands, seemed to have done it a million times, the dressing was perfect.

  
Your head returned to the normal position as he stowed the supplies.

  
It was like a gold mine.

  
At the beginning of the apocalypse, people worried about stocking up on food, weapons and medicine. You didn't see it, but you heard about bloody fights over these things.

  
_Did he kill someone for this? There was so much food down there..._

  
The man stood up, reminding you of where you was.

  
"T-thanks," you stammered. "Were you a nurse?"

  
He looked at you like it was the craziest thing you could have said, or at least you assumed, you could only see his eyes, for God's sake!

  
"Not?"

  
He shook his head, waving his hand for you to follow him.

  
You got up hesitantly, but he was already in the hallway, so you need to run to reach him.

  
"Long legs like that should be useful for running zombies." You admired it.

  
He entered a room in the same hallway, was a little dusty, but had a bed.

  
Of course you were aware of what he was offering, but you wanted to be sure nonetheless.

  
"Hey, can't you... uh, write something? Just so I don't feel like I'm getting it wrong..."

  
He left the room and you waited sitting on the bed. You would have to rock the sheets to get some dust out, but you were grateful to have a safe place to stay. This seemed to have been a girl's room because of the slightly worn pink wallpaper.

  
The man came back and handed you a written paper: _"Don't steal anything, don't touch anything.You can sleep here tonight, the bathroom is the second door on the left."_

_Tonight had a slightly odd twist._

  
"Alright, thank you so much!"

  
Before leaving he opened a closet and threw a blanket and a pillow at you. It hit your head hard, but it was soft.

  
How long have you not seen a pillow?

  
After that he went out very fast and closed the door, but you could still see his shadow through the crack for a few seconds before disappearing.

  
After cleaning the dust as much as possible, you lay down and looked at the ceiling taking a deep breath. The comfort was strange now, his bed looked more soft, but you weren't complaining.

  
Were you really going to sleep at the house of a strange masked man twice as big as you with a knife?

  
Maybe you wait for him to sleep and walk away to find a nice tree to lay on...

  
_This is so warm..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Michael takes care of his injuries alone, because he kills everyone who approaches him, so he must be very good at it (who would heal gunshot wounds so fast?). He's a baby ❤  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!


End file.
